Quando o amor já nem é uma memória
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Dizem que o amor verdadeiro é forte e é para sempre, ela não concorda. Afinal para ela é só uma memória, e para ele, não é nada. [short DG Drama]


**Short – fic **

**Drama/Romance **

**_Quando o amor já nem é uma memória _**

**Sinopse: Dizem que o amor verdadeiro é forte e é para sempre, ela não concorda. Afinal para ela é só uma memória, e para ele, não é nada. **

Não conseguia acreditar em tudo o que se tinha passado naqueles últimos dois anos. Como era possível que apenas dois anos mudassem tanto a vida de uma pessoa? Como é que o que começara em sonho se tornara em pesadelo? Como?  
Sentiu as lágrimas quererem começar a escorrer pela sua face, mas não iria chorar. Apenas não iria, não mais, não pelo que acontecera, mas eles não mereciam. Ele não merecia.  
Deitou-se na enorme cama de casal em posição fetal e olhou e volta.  
Verde! Como ele gostava, a cor verde, a sua cor predilecta. Sorriu tristemente, lembrando-se de como tudo começara.

* * *

_O vento batia forte no seu rosto, e a água da chuva regelava o seu corpo, mas ela não se importava, não queria pensar nisso. Tinha coisas piores na vida, como a morte de seu pai. _

_Maldita guerra, malditos devoradores da morte, maldito Voldemort. __Teve ímpetos de berrar de ódio, de raiva por tudo aquilo, mas não o fez, apenas se deixou cair no chão, soluçando.  
__Seu pai fora morto, morto por um devorador da morte naquela tarde, e ela não fizera nada, ninguém fizera nada. Como podia algo assim acontecer? Seu pai era tão bom, como poderia ter morrido? Porque é que a vida é tão injusta? _

_Sentiu um casaco pesado sobre os seus ombros e olhou para o seu lado, vendo uns olhos cinza fitarem-na.  
__"-Já soube sobre o teu pai Weasley!"  
__"-Já todos sabem não é Malfoy? Todos sabem, muitos viram e ninguém fez nada. Eu não fiz nada."  
__"-O que querias fazer? Ou melhor, o que poderia ter feito?"  
__"-Não sei." – Respondeu ela fitando-o tristemente. – "Eu não sei." – Murmurou antes de se atirar para os braços dele. _

_Sentiu ele abraçá-la calmamente, e em seguida ouviu a voz dele no seu ouvido, dizendo baixinho:  
__"-Shii Ginevra, tu não podias ter feito, não tiveste culpa. Eu estou aqui, vai tudo ficar bem."  
__Engoliu em seco, sentindo o coração dele bater no seu peito, e em seguida sentiu-se ser elevada e no instante seguinte ele aparatava com ela colada a ele.  
__Não fez nada, apenas deixou que ele a guiasse. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter sido deitada numa cama fofinha e em ser tapada em seguida.  
__"-Dorme Ginevra, amanhã é um novo dia."  
__"-Fica comigo." – Pediu ela fechando os olhos.  
__Ouviu o homem suspirar e em seguida sentiu-o sentar-se ao lado dela, e pousar a mão nos seus cabelos vermelhos fazendo festas. Instantes depois ela dormia descansada. _

_Acordou meia sonolenta e a primeira coisa que viu foi Draco Malfoy deitado ao seu lado na cama. Ele dormia calmamente, com o cabelo loiro disciplinadamente a cair-lhe para a face, dando-lhe um ar angelical.  
__Quem diria que um dia Ginevra Weasley de 24 anos se encontraria ali, na cama de Draco Malfoy, vendo-o dormir? _

_E foi então que se lembrou do que acontecera. __A dor da morte, a raiva de si, e o carinho dele, o apoio que ele lhe dera.  
__Voltou a olhar para ele e fitou-o durante alguns segundos. Sim, Draco Malfoy tinha mudado muito depois da morte de Narcisa Malfoy. Não sabia muito bem o porquê, na verdade, ninguém sabia, apenas sabia que ele gostava da sua mãe e que depois da morte dela ele tomara a decisão de nunca ser devorador da morte mas sim auror. Dizia-se que ele queria vingança, que queria matar a pessoa que matara sua mãe. Talvez fosse a verdade, ela não sabia, apenas sabia que ele a ajudara, que fora carinhoso com ela.  
__Nunca havia imaginado isso, mas na verdade não parecia tão estranho ou ridículo como achou que pensaria. _

_Piscou os olhos, afastando os pensamentos e quando olhou para ele deparou-se com o olhar cinza dele sobre si.  
__"-Bom dia Weasley."  
__"-Bom dia….e…obrigada."  
__Ele sentou-se na cama e em seguida passou com a mão na face dela, afastando uma madeixa ruiva.  
__"-De nada. Eu sei o que é, conheço a sensação, e naquela altura eu queria alguém para me apoiar, mas não tinha ninguém." – Disse ele enchendo os ombros conformado.  
__"-Lamento."  
__"-Esquece, já passaram 8 anos, eu tinha 17, já foi há muito tempo. Parece que há muitas vidas. Mas e tu, como estás?"  
__"-Um pouco melhor."  
__"-Óptimo. Queres tomar o pequeno – almoço? É só chamar um elfo e pedir!" – disse ele olhando para ela. _

_Ela sorriu por meros segundos, antes de passar os braços pelo pescoço dele e de beijá-lo.  
__Primeiro um toque suave de lábios, como se fosse algo proibido mas desejado, mas depois o simples toque sublime transformou-se num beijo profundo, envolvente, que fez com que o coração de ambos pulasse como nunca havia pulado. __Ginny sentiu as mãos geladas dele nas suas costas, fazendo com que ela ficasse mais perto dele. _

_Parou o beijo e afastou os lábios dos dele, encostando as testas e sorrindo, antes de fazer pressão e o deitar na cama. __Olhou dentro daqueles olhos cinzas tão enigmáticos, tão frios, mas que de momento brilhavam de uma maneira diferente.  
__Sorriu, antes de pousar os lábios nos dele, e começar a abrir os botões da camisa cinzenta dele. __As mãos dele puxavam a camisola azul dela, para cima, acabando por a atirar para um canto do quarto.  
__Os lábios dela começaram a beijar a face dele, e depois o pescoço, e depois o peito despido, fazendo com que ele engolisse em seco e suspirasse de quanto em quanto. _

_Parou com os lábios na zona das calças, fazendo com que ele sorrisse, antes de ele trocar de posição e ficar por cima dela.  
__"-Minha vez." – Murmurou ele com uma voz incrivelmente rouca e sexy ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se toda.  
__Sentia os lábios dele no seu colo, nos seus seios, fazendo-a suspirar profundamente, enquanto sentia as mãos dele a desapertar o botão das calças.  
__Quando deu por si, encontrava-se totalmente despida, tentando tirar as calças dele, enquanto era beijada calmamente por ele. _

_Queria acabar com aquilo? Não, nunca. Era a melhor sensação da vida dela, e fazia-a sentir-se viva como não se sentia há muito tempo, como nunca se sentira.  
__As mãos dele apareceram sobre as suas, ajudando-a a livrar-se da peça de roupa interior que ele tinha. __Os olhares deles voltaram a cruzar-se, demoradamente, enquanto ele se encaixava nela. _

_Beijou os lábios dela lentamente, assim como o ritmo dos corpos era. Lento, ritmado, prazeroso. As mãos dela passeavam pelas suas costas, arranhando-as delicadamente, fazendo-o tremer.  
__Beijava o pescoço dela, quando a começou a ouvir a gemer, e foi então que sentiu necessidade de aumentar o ritmo. __Momentos depois o ritmo que antes era lento, encontrava-se alucinante, fazendo com que ele a beijasse avassaladoramente. _

_Sentiu as pernas dela enroladas na sua cintura, encaixando-o o máximo possível, e sentiu o corpo dela tremer, por instantes, enquanto ela gemia ao seu ouvido. __Ginny sentia o corpo dele a impor um ritmo cada vez mais rápido, e foi então que gemeu mais alto, sendo calada por um beijo sedento de desejo dele, enquanto ele se movia rapidamente sobre ela. E ela soube, que o prazer máximo tinha sido alcançado por ambos quando ele parou de a beijar, e gemeu ao ouvido dela, enquanto ela gemia ao seu. _

_Draco deixou-se cair ao lado dela na cama, e em seguida puxou-a para si, deitando a cabeça dela em cima do seu peito.  
__Ouvia a respiração acelerada dela, enquanto acariciava os cabelos ruivos dela.  
__"- Futuro plano?" – perguntou ela minutos depois rindo suavemente.  
__"- Banho?" – respondeu ele como proposta.  
__"- Parece-me bem." – Disse ela sorrindo, vendo-o levantar-se em seguida e puxá-la de encontro em si, beijando-a, enquanto caminhava até á casa de banho.

* * *

_

Sim lembrava-se bem daquele dia, nem parecia que tinha sido há dois anos, a memória era tão viva, parecia que tinha sido no dia anterior. Mas sabia que não, pois depois desse eles viveram muita coisa juntos.

* * *

_"-Boa tarde." – Cumprimentou ele passando com os braços pela cintura dela e beijando a nuca dela.  
__"- Olá."  
__"-Queres vir jantar comigo Ginevra?"  
__"-Claro que sim. Mas e porquê?"  
__"-Bem, faz hoje três meses que estamos juntos."  
__"-Eu sei. Faz hoje três meses que meu pai morreu."  
__"-Hei fofa, não fiques assim, teu pai não iria gostar de te ver triste."  
__"-Eu sei isso. E tens razão, não vou ficar triste. Então diz-me lá onde vamos jantar?"  
__"-A minha casa." – Respondeu ele.  
__"-Mas que criativo."  
__Ele riu, antes de capturar os lábios dela e dizer:  
__"-Será bem mais criativo do que pensas. Venho buscar-te as 19 está bem?"  
__"-Sim." _

_Ela sorriu antes de o beijar e o ver aparatar. _

_"-Mãe!" – chamou ela enquanto descia as escadas da Toca.  
__"-Sim?"  
__"-Eu não vou jantar hoje. Vou jantar com uma pessoa."  
__"-Com o Malfoy?"  
__Ginevra sorriu acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que dissera à sua família que namorava com o Draco. Na verdade eles riram, pensando que era uma brincadeira da ruiva, mas os risos acabaram no momento em que Draco Malfoy apareceu atrás da ruiva e a abraçou pela cintura dizendo: "-Eu namoro com a Ginevra mesmo."  
__Quem disse que só os Gryffindores são corajosos? Pelo visto Draco Malfoy, o Slytherin também é corajoso. _

_"-Espero que se divirtam os dois. São necessários momentos de alegria nesta altura." – Disse Molly, e Ginny apenas sorriu para a mãe antes de voltar para o seu quarto, para se arrumar para o jantar. _

_(….) _

_"-Atrasada Ginevra, como sempre." – Disse ele vendo a ruiva aparecer na sala da Toca.  
__Ela sorriu, vendo ele a olhar de alto abaixo e abrir em boca em espanto.  
__"-Eu sei, mas parece que consegui deixar-te sem fala desta vez." – Murmurou ela ao pé do ouvido dele, rindo, enquanto lhe fechava a boca.  
__"-Estás linda."  
__"-Obrigada."  
__Ele olhou mais uma vez para ela. O vestido vermelho chegava-lhe até meio da perna, o corpete era mais justo, evidenciado as curvas dela. O cabelo ruivo encontrava-se liso, chegando-lhe assim até meio das costas. O sorriso era um dos mais belos que ele já vira.  
__"-Vamos?" – perguntou ela reparando no olhar cinza dele sobre o seu colo.  
__"-Claro." – Respondeu entrelaçando os dedos nos dela, e aparatando em seguida. _

_Já tinha estado várias vezes na sala da mansão Malfoy, mas daquela vez estava tudo diferente. O ambiente estava a meia-luz, e era iluminado por velas, na verdade inúmeras velas. A mesa era redonda, com lugar para dois, e com duas velas brancas no centro, já acesas.  
__Draco ofereceu-lhe o braço e caminhou com ela até à mesa, puxando a cadeira em seguida e fazendo sinal para que ela se sentasse.  
__"-Para quê isto tudo?" – perguntou quando a comida apareceu.  
__Sentiu as pernas dele enrolarem-se às suas.  
__"-Apenas quero que esta noite seja especial. Nada de mais."  
__"-Só isso?" – perguntou ela olhando nos olhos dele.  
__"-Não, mas o resto fica para depois da sobremesa."  
__"-Oh! Porquê para depois? Não podes dizer agora?"  
__"-Não, vais ter que esperar."  
__Ela fez beicinho mas mesmo assim ele não disse nada, apenas continuou a comer como se não se passasse nada. _

_"-Agora diz." – Murmurou ela sentando-se no colo dele, assim que ele acabou de comer o gelado.  
__"-Não."  
__"-Mas disseste depois da sobremesa. Já terminaste a sobremesa, eu já terminei a sobremesa, agora diz."  
__Ele riu, beijando os lábios dela rapidamente, e dizendo em seguida com os lábios colados aos dela:  
__"-Esta foi só a primeira parte da sobremesa, a segunda parte vai acontecer no quarto."  
__Ginny não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois ele beijou-a calmamente, enquanto passava com os braços pela cintura dela e se levantava da cadeira, caminhando até ao quarto. _

_(…) _

_"-E agora, vais-me dizer?" – perguntou ela com os lábios juntos aos dele, enquanto passava a mão pelo abdómen bem definido dele.  
__"-Sim. Agora já tive direito ás duas partes da sobremesa, já posso dizer."  
__Ela riu, vendo-o sorrir e sentar-se na cama.  
__"-Sim?" – perguntou ela vendo o olhar cinza dele sobre si de uma maneira diferente de todas as outras, como se fosse uma maneira calorosa.  
__"-Aceitas casar comigo?"  
__A ruiva não disse, apenas piscou os olhos algumas vezes e então ele engoliu em seco e disse em seguida:  
__"-Eu sei que nós apenas namoramos há 3 meses, mas eu não quero esperar mais, eu …. Amo-te….e sei que o certo é nós ficarmos juntos…para sempre…"  
__"-Sempre?"  
__"-Sim….mas eu entendo se não quiseres." – Completou ele desviando os olhos dos dela.  
__"-Não quiser?"  
__"-Sim…tu podes não queres…tu…"  
__"-Cala-te. Eu quero, eu quero Draco, eu quero casar contigo, não há nada que eu mais queira." – Disse ela, fazendo-o sorrir, antes de ele a beijar.

* * *

_

Sim, ela já tinha sido feliz, foi feliz durante dois anos. E por isso é que não entendia como tudo tinha acabado assim, daquela maneira.  
Se era para terminar assim, mais valia nunca ter começado. Nunca o ter amado, afinal o amor não valeu de nada. As promessas, os momentos passados, nada valeu a pena.  
Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pela sua, e limpou-a em seguida, olhando em volta. Aquela casa era apenas deles, tinham-na comprado depois de decidiram casar. Era o lugar deles, o refúgio, o local onde se sentiam felizes.

* * *

_"-Eu gosto desta casa." – Disse ela entrando num dos vários cómodos.  
__"-Sim, eu também, não é má. É grande, e tem uma óptima iluminação."  
__"-Iluminação?" – perguntou ela estupefacta fazendo-o sorrir.  
__"-Sim fofa. Eu gosto das coisas bem iluminadas de dia e bem escuras de noite. Nunca te perguntaste porque é que o nosso quarto na Mansão é o que recebe mais luz o dia todo? Nem porque é que eu de noite fecho as janelas e corro as cortinas escuras?"  
__"-Certo, tu és louco."  
__"-E a minha loucura tem um nome." – Murmurou ela ao ouvido dele. – "Ginevra Weasley, a futura Sra. Malfoy."  
__"-Acho que depois disto, temos mesmo que ficar com esta casa, sempre que entrar aqui vou-me lembrar desta tua declaração." – Disse ela rindo.  
__"-Certo. Pintamos as paredes de verde e fica aqui o nosso quarto."  
__"-Nosso quarto. Soa bem, e é uma óptima ideia."  
__Ele ouviu-a rir, e antes que ela risse mais, ele calou-a com um beijo.

* * *

_

Sorriu sozinha. Lembranças são coisas boas, mantêm-nos vivos. E foi naquela altura que ela entendeu, que mesmo se soubesse que a história deles iria acabar assim ela teria feito tudo, só pelas memórias, pelos sorrisos, pela felicidade que sentiu durante dois anos, dois anos com ele.  
Levantou-se e caminhou até á escrivaninha, onde se encontrava uma das fotos mais belas que ela tinha, de um dos dias mais belos da sua vida. O seu casamento.

* * *

_O vento fresco batia na face dela, enquanto sorria. Era tudo perfeito. Um casamento simples, no alto do penhasco, podendo cheirar a maresia, ouvindo as ondas baterem nas rochas, vendo o sorriso de felicidade que sua mãe tinha mais seus irmãos. Ver o sorriso dele, o modo como ele a olhava naquele dia.  
__Seria inesquecível. Ela nunca iria esquecer aquele olhar, tinha a certeza. _

_"-Eu amo-te." – Murmurou ela, acabando por o beijar.  
__"-E eu a ti….Sra. Malfoy."  
__"-Uma foto?" – perguntou o homenzinho pequeno com uma máquina fotográfica á tira colo.  
__"-Claro." – Respondeu o loiro passando com os braços pela cintura dela, abraçando-a.

* * *

_

A vida dela com ele fora melhor do que ela alguma vez imaginara, alguma vez sonhara. Suspirou fundo e levou a mão ao pescoço agarrando no fio e na sua pequena medalhinha. Fechou os olhos sentindo as lembranças invadirem sua mente novamente.

* * *

_"-Draco!" – chamou ela entrando no escritório.  
__Não, ele não estava ali. Era estranho, já tinha ido á biblioteca, à sala, ao quarto e ele não estava. Olhou para o relógio, eram quase oito da noite, ele já devia de ter chegado a casa.  
__"-Onde estarás?" – perguntou-se sozinha.  
__"-Aqui." – Respondeu ele abraçando a cintura dela, e beijando-a assim que a virou para ele.  
__"-Porque demoraste? Sabes que não suporto muito tempo a tua ausência, e…"  
__Ele pousou o indicador suavemente sobre os lábios dela, fazendo-a calar, e em seguida sorriu, levando a mão livre ao bolso das calças.  
__Ela olhou curiosa para ele e viu-o mostrar uma caixinha de veludo azul.  
__"-Um agradecimento, pelo melhor ano e meio da minha vida."  
__Ela pegou na caixinha e assim que a abriu viu um fio de ouro com uma medalha com dois corações.  
__"-É lindo. Mas não era necessário."  
__"-Claro que era." – Murmurou ele pegando no fio e pondo-o no pescoço dela. – "Tu fazes-me feliz fofa, muito feliz."  
__"-Tu também me fazes feliz." – Murmurou ela beijando-o. – "E também adorei este ano de casados. Já viste, amo-te há quase um ano e meio."  
__Ele sorriu, dando um beijo suave nos lábios dela e em seguida murmurou:  
__"-Eu também te amo." _

_"-Draco?"  
__"-Sim?"  
__"-Eu tenho uma pergunta para te fazer desde que te conheci. Eu nunca, bem nunca soube porque é que quiseste ser auror."  
__"-Ah isso." – Disse ele pegando na mão e caminhando até ao sofá. – "Bem é o que se diz por ai. Quero matar o homem que matou minha mãe."  
__"-Tu…sabes quem foi?"  
__"-Sim…o mesmo que matou teu pai." _

_A ruiva engoliu em seco quando olhou para ele. Nunca ninguém lhe dissera quem tinha matado Arthur, ela nunca desejou saber, até aquele momento.  
__"-Quem?"  
__"-Meu pai."  
__Ginny abriu a boca por segundos, fechando-a logo em seguida. Lucius Malfoy matara seu pai, pior matara a própria mulher.  
__"-Eu...não sei o que dizer…"  
__-Não digas nada fofa." – Murmurou ele sorrindo, e encostando a testa á dela. – "Um dia eu hei-de apanhá-lo, e ele irá pagar por tudo o que nos sofrer, a nós os dois. Garanto-te. Mas até esse dia chegar eu vou curtir a minha mulher."  
__Ela riu, antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus, e de sentir o marido fazer pressão no seu corpo de modo a deitá-la.

* * *

_

Sim, ele sempre desejara apanhar seu próprio pai, ela sabia disso.  
Fechou os olhos sentindo raiva, muita raiva de Lucius, mais do que alguma vez sentira por alguém, ele era o culpado de tudo, de tudo. Por causa dele ela encontrava-se ali, assim.  
Suspirou, olhando em volta. Fixou o tecto durante alguns segundos, até que levou a mão ao ventre, e mais uma vez sorriu, de tristeza.

* * *

_"-Olá fofa." – Murmurou a voz dele ao seu ouvido.  
__A ruiva abriu os olhos vendo o marido abaixado ao pé de si, com um sorriso que era só para ela, sempre fora, nunca iria deixar de ser.  
__"-Olá Draco."  
__"-Estavas a ter um bom sonho? Sorrias enquanto dormias." – Disse ele acariciando a face dela.  
__"-Estava sim, a ter um belo sonho." – Respondeu ela sorrindo para o marido e levantando-se, ficando sentada no sofá.  
__"-E sobre o que era?"  
__"-Sobre o quê? hei-de explicar?...Oh sim, já sei." – ela em vez de dizer algo pegou na mão do loiro e pousou-a no seu ventre.  
__"-Não entendi."  
__"-Nós vamos ter um bebé Draco. Eu estou grávida."  
__Por momentos o loiro não reagiu, apenas piscou os olhos encarando a ruiva, mas segundos depois ela viu aparecer na face dele o sorriso mais belo que alguma vez tinha visto.  
__"-Grávida! Isso é fantástico."  
__Ela ia dizer algo, mas ele colou seus lábios aos dela, não a deixando dizer uma única palavra.

* * *

_

Abriu a porta que se encontrava mesmo em frente ao quarto onde ela e Draco dormiam. Acendeu a luz e viu o quarto de bebé mais lindo que alguma vez tinha visto. Draco havia-se esmerado com aquele quarto. Desde que ela lhe contara sobre a gravidez que ele começara a trabalhar menos, passava muito mais tempo em casa, e estava sempre preocupado com ela. Durante a noite ele passava horas com o ouvido sobre o ventre dela ouvindo o bebé mexer-se, e falando com ele.

Iam ter um menino. Ethan Weasley Malfoy, fora Draco que escolhera o nome.  
Olhou em volta. Aquele quarto ocupara dias ao seu marido, ele é que tratara de tudo. E ficara perfeito.  
As paredes azuis claras, com pequenos ursos desenhados que acenavam e sorriam. O berço no centro do quarto com colcha azul, os cortinados brancos azulados, uma enorme estante cheia de brinquedos. Tudo perfeito, mas para quê? Não valera de nada. Nada!  
As lágrimas escorriam livremente pela face dela naquela altura, e ela não fazia nada para as parar. Tinha sido há pouco mais de duas semanas, e ela nunca esqueceria a dor.

* * *

_Acordou a meio da noite não sentindo sono, apenas calor. Olhou para o marido que dormia serenamente ao seu lado e sorriu, afastando uma madeixa loira da face dele.  
__Logo em seguida levou a mão ao ventre proeminente de 6 meses e levantou-se da cama. Caminhou vagarosamente até à cozinha.  
__Acendeu a luz e em seguida caminhou até ao frigorífico, tirando o pacote do leite. _

_Encheu um copo com leite fresquinho e em seguida encostou as costas á bancada da cozinha bebendo o leite devagar.  
__E foi então que tudo aconteceu. Primeiro uma pequena dor no baixo-ventre, apenas uma impressão, mas logo em seguida uma pontada forte que fez com que ela deixasse cair o copo e se agarrasse á barriga.  
__Fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo, mas não acalmou, na realidade a dor aumentou, o que a fez soltar um grito de dor.  
__"-Draco!" – chamou.  
__Segundos depois o marido encontrava-se ao lado dela, e assim que ela o viu sentiu uma pontada mais forte que as duas anteriores, e depois tudo ficou escuro. _

_Draco amparou o corpo dela, e tentou em vão acordá-la.  
__"-Acorda fofa. Ginevra acorda!" – pediu ele.  
__Como viu que não iria conseguir, aparatou com ela agarrada a si no hospital.  
__Esperou durante longos minutos, esperou por alguma notícia, estava desejoso de saber o que se tinha passado, mas receoso. Ela estava com uma expressão de dor quando a vira, o que fez com que o coração dele naquela altura falhasse uma batida.  
__Abanou a cabeça, não iria acontecer nada, não podia. _

_"-Sr. Malfoy, eu tenho más notícias." – Disse uma voz serena atrás dele.  
__Virou-se apenas para ver o médico que acompanhava a gravidez da sua mulher.  
__"-Eu lamento, mas sua esposa sofreu um aborto natural, ela perdeu o bebé."  
__Por segundos Draco sentiu-se dentro de um pesadelo, sentiu que a vida lhe fugia por entre os dedos. As lágrimas quiseram embaciar seus olhos, mas ele fechou-os com força, com muita força.  
__Seu filho! Não podia ser verdade, não podia. Perdera seu filho, o filho que ia ter com ela. Perdera-o. _

_"-Onde….onde a Ginevra está?"  
__"-Naquela sala, pode ir vê-la."  
__Entrou na sala com o coração aos pulos e encontrou a ruiva sentada na cama chorando silenciosamente.  
__Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, e puxou-a para o seu corpo abraçando-a com força. Ao menos ela estava ali, nos seus braços.  
__"-Perdoa-me Draco."  
__"-Shii amor, não tiveste culpa, não tiveste." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, balançando-a, como se ela fosse uma criança.  
__Fechou os olhos, sentindo os soluços da mulher contra a sua camisola, e foi então que uma simples lágrima solitária escorreu pela sua face, morrendo no canto do lábio. Não iria chorar, Ginevra precisava que ele fosse forte, e ele seria forte, pelos dois.

* * *

_

E fora assim que o sonho começara a terminar, a partir daquele dia tudo começara a correr mal. Tudo.  
Engoliu em seco sentando-se cama, e pegando na almofada que era dele. Abraçou-se com força, como se quisesse senti-lo ali com ela. Cheirou a almofada, o perfume dele ainda ali se encontrava.  
Mas ele não…não mais….nunca mais.

* * *

_Entrou em casa e procurou pelo marido, mas ele não se encontrava. O que não era de estranhar. __Há três dias ela tinha abortado o filho deles, e desde então Draco encontrava-se estranho, distante.  
__E chegava sempre tarde a casa, sempre. _

_Suspirou. Não o culpava, ela própria queria desaparecer, sentia-se culpada, muito culpada. __O relógio da sala deu as 6 da tarde. Ele já devia de estar em casa, ele já tinha saído, já devia de ali estar, mas não estava.  
__A ruiva suspirou fundo e caminhou até ao quarto. Assim que chegou ao corredor viu que a porta do quarto do bebé estava aberta.  
__Seu coração apertou-se e a respiração falhou. Caminhou até ao quarto e encontrou Draco sentando no meio do chão. _

_"-Draco!" – chamou ela baixinho.  
__"-Sim?"  
__"-O que…o que fazes aqui?"  
__"-Tenho vindo aqui todos os dias desde que aconteceu. Eu não me tenho demorado no trabalho Ginevra, como pensas, apenas aparato aqui e fico aqui durante bastante tempo." __Ela engoliu em seco e em seguida disse:  
__"-Eu compreenderei se tu quiseres….quiseres acabar tudo….eu fui a culpada." – A voz dela encontrava-se baixa mas ele ouvia bem. Tão bem que se virara para ela chocado e surpreso. – "Eu sei que não te mereço. Eu perdi nosso filho, não te censuro se me odiares." – E dizendo isto ela saiu do quarto, entrando não quarto de casal e fechando a porta com força.  
__Draco abanou a cabeça antes de se levantar e correr até ao quarto. A mulher estava deitada em cima da cama, chorando silenciosamente.  
__Ele caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado, acariciando os cabelos vermelhos dela, fazendo com que ela o olhasse. _

_"-Eu seria incapaz de te odiar, e muito menos de te deixar. Tu és minha vida fofa. E….eu não te culpo, tu não tiveste culpa nenhuma, nenhuma." – Ele deitou-se ao lado dela, e limpou as lágrimas que escorriam na face branca da mulher e em seguida murmurou: "- Eu amo-te, e apesar de estar abalado com tudo o que aconteceu eu não te culpo, eu não culpo ninguém, apenas aconteceu. Era o destino. Mas não voltes a culpar-te, eu não suporto ver-te assim, não quero que fiques assim. Eu quero ver-te sorrir, só para mim. Quero fazer amor contigo, quero amar-te para sempre."  
__Ele colou os lábios aos dela em seguida, e aconchegou a mulher nos seus braços.  
__"-Também quero fazer amor contigo….agora." – murmurou ela ao ouvido dele.  
__Ele sorriu contra os lábios dela, e em seguida suas mãos passearam livremente pelo corpo da ruiva, que tremia, que queria mais, que necessitava de mais.

* * *

_

Fora uma das melhores noites de amor deles, tão calma, romântica, cheia de promessas, de juras. Ela nunca a esqueceria, e muito menos tendo sido a última. Tinha sido inesquecível, e ela ainda não sabia bem o quanto.  
Fechou os olhos e deixou-se cair em cima da cama, com as memórias mais recentes na sua mente. A noite que mudara a vida dela para sempre fora apenas há pouco mais de uma semana. O sonho acabara, para sempre.

* * *

_A mão dele acariciava os cabelos dela, enquanto que o dedo dela passeava pelo peito dele. __Como desejava tanto aquilo, sentir-se nos braços dele, saber que ele a amava.  
__Um barulho fez com que Draco desse um pulo, e se sentasse na cama, olhando para a ruiva aflito.  
__"-Fica aqui." – Disse ele levantando-se em seguida vestindo o roupão negro e pegando na varinha. _

_Cinco minutos depois ele entrava novamente no quarto e olhou para a mulher de uma maneira estranha, como nunca tinha olhado.  
__"-O que foi?" – perguntou ela, vendo-o tirar o roupão e escolher uma roupa negra. – "-Quem é?"  
__"-O Potter." – Respondeu ele.  
__A ruiva levantou-se e pegou no roupão que ele atirara minutos para sempre da cama, vestindo-o.  
__"- O Harry? Porquê? Para quê?" – questionou aflita aproximando-se dele.  
__"-Sabes para quê. Ambos sabemos fofa, ambos sabíamos que este dia chegaria."  
__"-Não!"  
__"-Tem que ser, é meu dever." – Murmurou ele olhando para ela.  
__"-Não, não é. Teu dever é ficar comigo, para sempre." – Disse ela abraçando o loiro.  
__As mãos dele passaram pela cintura dela, apertando-a. Durante minutos ficaram naquela posição, até que ele a afastou do seu corpo e em seguida olhou fundo nos olhos dela. _

_"-Vai correr tudo bem, vais ver, nem vais dar pela minha falta."  
__"-Não, não vás. Eu não quero que vás. Fica comigo, eu necessito de ti, eles não."  
__"-Eu tenho que ir. Eu preciso, está na hora. É a guerra final fofa, esta guerra vai mudar as vidas de todos."  
__"-Eu gosto da nossa vida Draco. Tu não podes ir."  
__"-Eu tenho. Meu pai….ele vai lá estar, e ele vai pagar por tudo, por tudo o que me fez sofrer, por tudo o que te fez sofrer. E depois tudo correrá bem meu amor, tudo." __As lágrimas escorriam pela face dela, o fez Draco passar com os polegares na face dela secando-a.  
__"-Promete-me! Promete que voltas vivo….para mim."  
__"-Eu prometo fofa, eu prometo. Nós seremos muito felizes, verás." _

_Ela concordou com a cabeça, antes de sentir os lábios nele nos seus para um beijo suave, longo, mas suave.  
__Em seguida um simples plop, e logo depois Draco não estava mais á sua frente. Mas ela sabia, que depois daquela noite nada seria como dantes. _

_(….) _

_Três dias, três dias de angústia de medo. Três dias de guerra. Mas agora tudo acabara. Tudo.  
__Voldemort tinha sido derrotado, e naquele momento Ginevra encontrava-se em St. Mungus, procurando pelo marido, juntamente com sua mãe. _

_"-Onde ele estará mãe?"  
__"-Olha o Ron."  
__A ruiva viu sua mãe abraçar seu irmão com força durante longos minutos e logo depois Ron abraçava-a com força também.  
__"-Ginny."  
__"-Oh Ron, ainda bem que estás bem. Estou tão feliz. Onde está Draco?"  
__Ronald olhou para ela de uma maneira triste o que fez com que o coração dela batesse mais forte e em seguida perguntasse: _

_"-Ele está bem? Está ferido?"  
__"-Não, ele não está ferido. Mas….durante a guerra ele encontrou o pai. Ele e Lucius duelaram fortemente, mas….oh Ginny eu lamento…"  
__"-O quê? O que é que lamentas? O que é que se passa com o meu marido?"  
__"-O Malfoy proferiu a maldição fatal e acertou seu pai, mas antes de a maldição o acertar Lucius Malfoy proferiu um outro feitiço."  
__"-Qual?"  
__"-Amore Finite." _

_Ginevra sentiu tudo andar á roda, e teria caído se não tivesse sido amparada pelo próprio irmão.  
__"-Como ele está?" – perguntou num fio de voz.  
__"-Bem, óptimo na verdade. Mas….ele não se lembra de ti. O feitiço não tem volta maninha, foram feitos exames mas não há volta. Ele não se lembra que te ama, que são casados, não se lembra de nada do que passou nestes dois anos. Nada."  
__"-Não!" – murmurou ela abanando a cabeça desconsolada. – "Não!" _

_"-O que foi Weasley fêmea? O teu herói Potter não morreu, está bem vivo ali naquela sala." – Disse uma voz por trás de Ron. _

_Ginny elevou os olhos e encarou o olhar cinza de Draco. __Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas nada saiu. Tentou caminhar até ele, mas Ron agarrara no seu braço.  
__"-Não vale a pena." – Murmurou o ruivo ao ouvido da irmã.  
__"-Bem, agora que a guerra terminou eu vou embora deste pais medíocre. Vou para França, e nunca mais terei que ter o desprazer de cruzar com um Weasley na rua." – Disse ele antes de acenar com a mão esquerda de uma maneira cínica e aparatar. _

_Ginny reparou que a mão não tinha a aliança, e que o olhar dele não tinha o brilho que ela conhecia.  
__"-A aliança tenho-a eu. Era melhor tirar-lha, do que ele fazer perguntas." – Disse o Ron entregando á irmã a aliança de ouro branco. – "Eu lamento maninha."  
__Ginny agarrou-se ao irmão chorando descontroladamente. _

_Sabia que aquele feitiço não tinha cura, não havia nada que o quebrasse. Ele não se iria lembrar dela, nunca. Não se lembraria de nada. Do amor deles, das promessas, das alegrias, das tristezas. Não se lembraria de nada.

* * *

_

Encolheu-se na cama tentando afastar da sua mente todas aquelas lembranças. Lembranças era tudo o que ela tinha dele, e ele dela, não tinha nada, nem uma memória, nada. Era como se aqueles dois anos tivessem sido apenas um sonho, um sonho vivido por ela.  
Mas agora ela tinha acordado, e nunca mais iria adormecer e viver o mesmo sonho, nunca mais. Lucius vingara-se dele, mesmo antes de morrer, e vingara-se dela, vingara-se dela por Draco a amar.  
Lucius vencera. Terminara com a vida dela, de uma maneira dolorosa e lenta. Ele ganhara daquela vez.

Afinal nem sempre o amor vence.

Mas ela sabia, sabia que lá no fundo ele sentia algo estranho, sabia que ele sentia falta de algo. Mas também sabia que ele nunca mais iria voltar. Nunca mais.

O lindo sonho terminara….para sempre

**Fim **

**N/A: Uma short, já tinha saudades de escrever shorts em especial short dramáticas como esta.  
Bem a Kika Felton queria ler uma short deste género, com drama em que eles ficassem separados, por isso, esta short é dedicada a ela...espero mesmo que tenhas gostado...  
Espero que todos vocês tenham gostado...**

**A capa está lá no meu blog...quem quiser pode ir lá ver e comentar se lhe apetecer...  
Bem...espero muitos comentários...quem sabe tenham uma surpresa se comentarem muito! **

**JINHOS!  
REVIEWS!  
FUI!**


End file.
